The Mere Sight of Her Lifts the Heart and Sets it Soaring
by J Daydreamer
Summary: An AU sort of holiday fic with Myka, Helena and an elevator.


**I haven't abandoned All For Love, but I did want to get this little, sort of holiday fic, done before the holidays are officially over.**

Helena Wells will always remember the exact moment vivid green eyes meet hers for the very first time. Standing in front of the lifts, elevators she mentally corrects herself, her focus is intent on the directory list mounted on the marble wall, searching for Apple Architecture Firm. She finds the firm with no problem, it's located on floor forty-one, but apparently her gaze lingers a little too long and she must appear lost for she soon hears a question posed to her.

"Do you need help finding something?" a kind voice asks of her and as Helena spins at the sound, she meets startling green eyes, the exact shade of which she is certain she won't find anywhere else on earth. Green eyes flecked with gold are framed by unruly brunette curls and a wide smile. The combination of which only serves to make the tall woman standing before Helena breathtakingly beautiful.

A brow quirked at her in concern finally startles Helena into blurting, "Yes, I'm looking to find Apple Architecture."

The admission rewards her with yet another smile. "They're on floor forty-one, just a floor above my own," the woman speaks as she steps onto a waiting elevator, turning to hold the doors open expectantly.

Helena doesn't know what has suddenly come over her. It's unlike her to be rendered speechless, and yet, that is exactly what has happened in the presence of this unfamiliar woman…this gorgeous woman with the indescribable green eyes…this woman who is still holding the elevator door, looking at Helena with concern and could that be a hint of amusement reflected in those eyes?

"You coming?" the woman asks smiling.

Helena snaps out of her musings and quickly steps through the doors, lightly brushing against the woman's arm as the doors close behind her. She turns then to offer the woman a grateful smile, adjusting the strap of the laptop bag slung over her shoulder.

Helena watches the woman briefly appraise her. "First day on the job?" the woman guesses before pushing buttons on the panel for floors forty and forty-one.

"Not exactly," Helena answers. "I've worked for Apple Architecture for a number of years in our home office in London. When my employer and mentor decided to broaden the firm, I decided Denver might offer a wondrous opportunity. By all appearances," Helena says, her eyes quickly roaming over the woman before her, "my decision has proven…promising."

The woman palms the back of her neck; Helena watching fascinated as a faint blush graces the woman's cheeks as she appears to struggle for something to say in response.

"Well, I hope it will be a good opportunity for you here," she says at last.

"Thank you, I'm sure it will be," Helena assents.

The next few moments pass in awkward silence as the elevator continues its ascent. The chime of the elevator sounds loud amid the silence as it announces its arrival at the first destination on the fortieth floor.

On long legs, the woman strides off the elevator only to turn back to look at Helena. "Best of luck with the new…opportunity," she says with a soft smile, quickly turning away before Helena has a chance to respond. As the elevator doors close after her, Helena can't help smiling. She's still smiling as she gets off on the floor above.

* * *

><p>As opportunistic as Helena's work promises to be, the acquaintance of the beautiful, but unknown woman proves to be less so as several days pass without sight of her. Nearly a week passes, Helena almost believing the woman to have been nothing more than a lovely mirage when she once more crosses her path in the early morning.<p>

Helena's pleasure at the sight of the woman, waiting for the elevator, is far greater than she cares to admit. She is further pleased by the woman's appearance, for though Helena thought the woman very attractive in the pantsuit and button down blouse she wore days before, this morning the woman wears a soft blouse and a skirt that falls just at her knees; a skirt with heels that emphasize the woman's long, shapely legs that Helena has no doubt are every bit as soft to the touch as they appear to be.

The woman turns at the sound of Helena's own heels sounding in a staccato rhythm across the marble floor, disrupting the otherwise silent lobby. Helena feels her breath literally hitch in her throat at the smile of recognition that breaks out on the other woman's features.

"How's the new opportunity working out for you?" the woman asks as Helena draws closer to her side.

"Quite well, thank you," she replies easily.

"I'd imagine Denver is quite a change from London."

"It is," Helena agrees, "but Denver is quite lovely in its own way, and it has…an appeal that London does not," she says looking at the woman pointedly, smirking at the sight of a blush rising in her cheeks.

"I'm glad you like it here," the woman speaks and as a few days before, looks as if she wishes to say more but can't quite find the words. And just as before, the moment is broken by the chime of the elevator announcing its arrival, the doors of the car opening chivalrously for them.

"After you," Helena gestures following the woman inside.

They ascend the forty floors in silence, a glance stolen here and there followed by soft, almost embarrassed smiles and as the elevator stops on the fortieth floor, the woman turns towards Helena to offer her a brief, "Have a good day."

"You as well," Helena replies, watching the woman out of sight as the doors close after her. She leans against the steel wall with a heavy sigh, berating herself. Whatever has come over her? She is attracted to the woman, undeniably so, but why the sudden loss for words? It's an affliction Helena is not familiar with, usually finding it quite easy to maintain a civil conversation, but this woman has rendered her speechless to the point that after two meetings, she has yet to so much as learn her name. Not that there is necessarily any reason to learn her name, but oh how she would like there to be a reason to know the woman's name. Helena draws a hand through her long hair and sighs again when the elevator doors open to her floor, trying to ignore any more fleeting thoughts regarding the lovely woman who works on the floor below.

* * *

><p>There are other chance meetings in the early morning, before most other employees arrive for work so that it is just Helena and this woman riding the elevator alone together. "Good morning," is spoken and soft smiles exchanged. Sometimes the woman silently sips at her preferred beverage, her eyes meeting Helena's over the rim of the cup. Other mornings she engages in brief conversation regarding the always acceptable topic of the weather - it's freezing this morning…the news predicts snow next week…did you see the sunrise this morning?<p>

And it's not as if a two minute elevator ride affords much time for conversation, especially one of any real depth, Helena knows this, and yet, still Helena has learned nothing about the astonishingly beautiful woman, save that she works on the fortieth floor. Regardless, Helena rises from her bed each morning, looking forward to a chance meeting with the woman. It's enough just to be able to look at her through stolen glances, this woman who stands tall and focused, but whom Helena suspects could also be rather unwieldy at times. A suspicion that is confirmed one morning two weeks after their initial meeting as the woman trips onto the elevator after Helena and falls directly into Helena's steadying arms.

"Are you all right, darling?" Helena asks concerned, both her hands holding the woman's arms to keep her upright.

"Yeah, I'm good," the woman laughs lightly, rising to her full height as she brushes a stray curl from her face before at last bright green eyes settle on Helena's brown ones.

"Are you sure?" Helena asks still concerned. "You haven't turned your ankle have you? No broken bones?"

"No, no," the woman shakes her head of curls. "I'm actually surprised this hasn't happened before now, I'm always stumbling over my own feet, but thank you for the catch," she says and her lips are only a fraction from Helena's own when she utters the words.

"I'm just glad it was nothing serious," Helena offers, hoping the woman doesn't hear the breathlessness in her voice. Realizing she still has a hold on the woman's hand Helena moves her thumb across its expanse, feeling the smooth skin beneath her fingertips as her eyes still hold the other woman's.

"Nothing serious," the woman affirms before she slowly extracts herself from Helena's hold and Helena can't quite contain the smirk at the huskiness that now permeates the woman's usually calm voice.

Apparently the woman is aware of the affect Helena's touch has on her as well as she quickly turns her gaze to the ascending numbers above the elevator doors. Thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty…and then there is the familiar chime followed by the door opening.

"Well I…guess I'll see you around," are the woman's parting words to Helena.

"I should hope so," Helena agrees, grinning when the woman steps off the elevator and turns to look back at Helena before the doors quite close behind her.

* * *

><p>Helena rides the elevator with the woman several times over the next couple weeks. Sometimes alone, sometimes amid a packed car, so full of people they stand with sides touching, hands brushing, followed quickly by apologetic glances. More often than not, the glances are unapologetic as Helena's eyes find the taller woman's over the heads of strangers. The woman's eyes will dart away at first glance, almost as if embarrassed to be caught staring, but then, always, those green eyes will settle on Helena in a stare that feels as soft as a caress.<p>

Returning from lunch one afternoon, Helena finally happens to learn the other woman's name. It's a rare occasion when Helena actually allows herself to escape the confines of her office for a proper lunch away, rather than the quick bite at her desk that usually constitutes her lunch break.

As Helena enters the lobby, she is pleasantly surprised to notice the woman of her admiration standing at the elevators, waiting for one to arrive, but her pleasure is quickly diminished as she realizes the woman isn't alone. A man is obviously with her as he holds the door open to allow the woman to step inside the elevator first. Helena briefly considers holding back to wait for another elevator car, but before she can step out of sight, the woman notices her and offers an encouraging smile.

With a resigned air, Helena hurries onto the elevator and quickly finds an empty corner to stand in where she can observe the couple without interference.

The man clutches at his stomach and groans pathetically as the car begins to rise. "Mykes, I don't feel so good," he mutters.

"I told you not to gorge yourself at that restaurant," she admonishes, shooting Helena an apologetic glance as she places her hand along the man's shoulder in attempt to offer him comfort.

"But it was all you can eat. It's against the law or something not to eat all you can," he protests weakly.

"I told you not to eat that second bowel of ice cream, didn't I?"

"But there's always room for ice cream."

"And look what it's gotten you, nothing but a stomach ache," she replies as he pitches forward slightly and on reflex, the woman steps backward, closer to Helena. "Pete, don't you dare be sick in this elevator," she warns.

"You know, you really need to work on your bedside manner, Mykes," the man – Pete – whines at her.

"And you really need to learn restraint," she shoots back at him, "both on your abnormal intake of food and your imminent…outpouring now," she chastises worriedly and Helena can't help the chuckle that escapes her lips at the couple's banter.

Both parties glance at Helena at the sound of her laughter and Helena is instantly sorry for her outburst as Pete attempts to stand straighter at the sight of her, wincing as he does. "It figures that I would meet a hot looking woman just when I didn't bring my A-game."

"Pete, really!" the woman says as she delivers a not too gentle punch to the man's shoulder.

"Hey! I'm sick, remember?"

"If you're really sick you wouldn't attempt to pick up women while at work." Addressing Helena the woman says, "I'm sorry. He really is harmless."

"So I gathered," Helena smiles as they reach the fortieth floor, the doors parting before them.

Pete starts to say something in his defense, Helena is sure but he only gets so far as, "I'm…" before he claps his hand over his mouth and rushes into the hallway, "really going to be sick," she hears him mutter as the woman hurries after him with a too brief parting glance at Helena before the doors close once more leaving Helena in silence.

She leans back against the cool steel wall as she contemplates the exchange she just witnessed. They didn't seem like a couple, not in the romantic sense of the word, and she is surprised by the magnitude of relief that washes over her at the assessment. She is also pleased the presence of the man, annoying at first, has ultimately allowed her to learn the gorgeous woman's name at last. He called her Mykes twice. "Mykes," Helena whispers the name aloud and frowns. It doesn't seem to fit the woman somehow. Perhaps it's a nickname of some kind? Yes, that would make sense. Mykes sounds like Michael, so maybe her name is Michaela?

Helena sighs at the thought. That name doesn't seem to fit either and not for the first time, Helena wonders why she hasn't just asked the woman for her name already. It's unlike her to be so hesitant about anything, least of all getting to know a beautiful woman on a more intimate level.

When Helena steps off the elevator to her own floor, she resolves to ask the woman her name at their next encounter. But Helena doesn't see the woman again for some time. Their timing seems to be off somewhere. Either Helena is too early or the woman is late, but their paths don't cross again for many days.

Helena is so desperate to see the woman again, she considers getting off on the fortieth floor to inquire about her, but soon realizes the task may be difficult to do without knowing her name, for she is now convinced "Mykes" can only a nickname. She could attempt to describe the woman; this woman with glorious brunette curls, legs that seem to extend for miles and green eyes of indescribable beauty, but Helena is afraid she would come off sounding a bit like a stalker and so refrains from the attempt.

For all she knows the woman may have taken a position elsewhere, and Helena won't ever see her again. She pushes a hand through her raven tresses at the thought and laughs at herself, always so melodramatic. Still, she has almost given up hope of ever seeing the woman again.

* * *

><p>As work becomes more demanding, Helena almost forgets about her hope of seeing the woman. Helena eats both lunch and dinner in her office now and she rarely turns off her computer and shuts off the lights before ten o'clock before dragging herself to the elevator, practically falling into the car with fatigue. Usually this late in the evening Helena rides the elevator from the forty-first floor down to the lobby alone. Tonight she's startled when the elevator suddenly stops just one floor below hers to open its doors to a woman with startling green eyes that at first reflect surprise but are soon tempered with a relief that matches Helena's own.<p>

Unconsciously straightening her posture at the sight of the woman, Helena can feel herself smiling as she watches the woman brush a hand along her neck in a familiar gesture.

"I didn't think anyone else worked this late," she says.

"I don't generally," Helena responds, "but work has become rather demanding of late as it tends to do from time to time. Do you always work this late?"

The woman shrugs. "It's quiet after everyone else has gone home."

"But surely someone is waiting for you to arrive home?" Helena shamelessly prods.

"No, no one, not even a cat," the woman smiles.

Helena is admittedly surprised by the honest admission, having convinced herself that a woman of such beauty and obvious intelligence would of course have someone significant in her life.

"I thought perhaps your…friend from the other day…"

At that the woman bursts into laughter. "Pete? Oh, god no," she says shaking her head with emphasis. "We're friends, best friends, but he drives me crazy enough as it is. If we were ever together…in that way I'm sure I'd go insane…and would in fact be insane to ever even consider being with him like that."

"So that's a definite no about Pete then," Helena smirks.

"It's a definite no," the woman agrees. "So, what about you? Do you have someone…or a cat…waiting for you?" the she asks, diverting her eyes as if embarrassed by her boldness.

"No cat…and no human companion either," Helena smiles when the woman does return her gaze. Helena runs a hand through her hair, the woman tracking her movement before she speaks again. "I must confess, after meeting you here repeatedly and then not seeing you at all for days, I find myself immeasurably content to be in your company once more…Mykes…is it?"

The woman's eyes are soft and her laugh resonates warmth and sincerity. "It's Myka actually. Myka Bering," she says somewhat shyly as she extends her hand in a long overdue introduction, her grip firm and her hand soft in Helena's own. "Pete just calls me Mykes…I have no idea why really, except Myka is probably one too many syllables for him," she shakes her head fondly. "Anyway, I'm…content to be in your company as well…" she trails off expectantly.

"I'm Helena Wells," she replies. "Myka," Helena says the name for the first time, appreciating the way it rolls of her tongue, noticing an involuntary hitch in her companion's breathing as she says her name aloud. Helena smiles then. "Myka is a lovely name, befitting of such a lovely woman as yourself."

"Helena is equally lovely," Myka replies blushing when she realizes her boldness again and the fact she still holds Helena's hand in hers. She quickly drops her hand away at the chime of the elevator, the doors opening for her to step into the lobby, Helena following.

Myka turns to Helena again. "Well, I guess this is goodnight then."

Only Helena doesn't want to say goodnight. She'd much rather take Myka somewhere. Out for a drink…coffee, perhaps…to dinner, possibly…to bed, most definitely. But it's too late for all of those things tonight, except bed, but Helena won't allow her thoughts to wander down that path just yet.

So instead she says simply, "Goodnight, Myka," before watching the woman exit out the lobby doors, smiling when Myka turns to glance back just before stepping out of sight into the night.

* * *

><p>The days pass in a blur, so overworked is she, Helena barely registers the holiday season is upon her. Only as she recognizes the faint strains of <em>Silent Night<em> coming across the elevator speakers one early morning does she realize Christmas is only days away. She smiles fondly at the thought. Christmas for her this year simply means not rising in the dark, early hours to battle the snow and ice to get to the office. Instead she can enjoy the snowfall from the comfort of her bed where she can stay all day if she wants to. She's looking forward to the prospect immensely. Of course, it would be all the better if she could share her bed with a certain someone…

Helena grins as she realizes music in the elevator is not the only item of festivity. There are fur boughs outlining the doors entwined with red ribbon and just over the door, in the very center of the bough sits what appears to be a sprig of mistletoe.

Now that is a promising development, as an image of kissing Myka under that mistletoe comes unbidden. Helena has only chanced to see Myka a few times since the night they finally made introductions, but on those rare occasions, she has found Myka, a small magazine editor she has discovered, to be every bit as intelligent, kind and oh so lovely as she initially believed her to be.

Helena knows not having so much as shared a simple cup of coffee with Myka; she is unlikely to have her fantasy of spending Christmas with her realized. Still, a woman can dream and Helena is still smiling as she steps off the elevator to walk to her office.

Helena is disheartened when she doesn't see Myka at all over the next few days. It's foolish to feel such disappointment, but feel it she does regardless. She considers that Myka probably has taken time off work during this week as so many tend to do.

On Christmas Eve, Helena decides to leave work early. Well, seven o'clock is early for her. The rest of the office departed hours ago, but it is Christmas Eve after all and she is entitled to a respite as much as anyone, more so given the hours she keeps. Deciding it's time to call it a night after rubbing at her eyes tiredly several times in as many minutes, Helena quickly packs up her laptop and turns off the lights of the office on her way out the door.

The elevator arrives promptly and as Helena steps inside the empty space, she leans against the wall exhausted. Exhaustion suddenly flees when the elevator quickly comes to a halt one floor below and Helena's heart begins to beat with anticipation. It couldn't possibly be…could it?" Helena has never had such good timing, but for tonight, the time lords smile on her as the doors part to reveal the one person Helena longs to see.

Myka smiles wide as she steps onto the elevator. "Helena," Myka breathes. "I didn't think I'd see you tonight."

"And yet here I am," Helena says brightly, any fatigue she felt moments before completely vanishing as Myka's soft scent gently assaults Helena's senses. "I didn't expect to see you here either, Myka."

"Yeah, planned to leave at noon so I could drive the two hours to my parents place in Colorado Springs, but there was an emergency with the magazine," Myka says as she awkwardly fumbles with the coat in her hands, attempting to pull it on.

"Oh? Nothing too serious I hope," Helena says as she steps forward to help pull the coat around Myka's shoulders.

"Thanks," Myka says appreciatively as she flips her hair out of the collar. "Nothing serious, just time consuming, which is why I'm only leaving the office now. What about you? Any plans for tomorrow?"

"Sleep," Helena answers emphatically, earning a chuckle from Myka.

"You're really going to spend the entire day in bed?"

"As activities go…I can't really think of a more pleasant way to spend the day…unless of course I were to share my bed with someone, then I can think of something much more pleasant," Helena says with a smirk as she watches a familiar blush spread to Myka's cheeks.

"Yeah, I see your logic," Myka says after clearing her throat. "Anyway, I wouldn't mind some extra sleep myself, but family obligations and everything…" she trails off. "It must be hard for you this time of year to be away from your family."

Helena shrugs. "I only have an older brother. I'll likely call him when I finally do remove myself from bed and we'll chat as I enjoy a glass of wine by the fire. I expect it will be a very quiet but pleasant day."

"I hope it will be for you," Myka says just as the elevator arrives at the lobby, the doors parting but Helena watches as Myka hesitates to leave. "Well I…Merry Christmas, Helena," she says softly, her eyes lingering on Helena's longer than usual.

Helena steps forward then into Myka's space as she stands near the door. "Merry Christmas to you, Myka," she says just before she reaches up to cover Myka's lips with her own in a gentle kiss. A kiss that is warm and soft and sweet until suddenly it isn't as Myka pulls away with a gasp.

Helena opens her eyes to see Myka's eyes widen in apparent shock. "Helena…what…you," she shakes her head, biting her lip, unable to form a coherent statement.

Helena steps away then. Oh dear, could it be that she has misread Myka's interest these last couple months in their all too brief encounters? Could the lingering glances, soft smiles and easy conversation be nothing more than a polite interest?

Helena has the urge to turn and run at the realization, but instead glances at the offending plant above them. "Mistletoe, darling," she manages a grin as she steps away. "Drive safely, Myka," she says before retreating from the elevator, her gait brisk as she walks across the lobby to the doors that lead outside into the bitterly cold night.

Refusing to look back at Myka, she is unaware of the way in which Myka stares after her, the confliction that crosses Myka's lovely features as she debates whether she should run after Helena or let her go. Nor does Helena see Myka touch her lips with a single finger before reaching above her to pull the mistletoe from the door and place it in her satchel.

Helena barely makes it out of bed on Christmas. The events of the evening before, kissing Myka as she did, continuously play over and over again in her mind. The way Myka looked so startled has Helena believing she has made a horrible mistake and she has no idea how to rectify it. Is it even possible for she and Myka to become friends now? Before the mistaken kiss, Helena is certain they were on their way to forming a friendship, despite Helena's desire for something more.

She groans as she pushes the covers off and stumbles out of bed. No use feeling sorry for what might have been. She will call Charles as intended, and then settle for a quiet day, reading and drinking wine in front of the fire.

She does call Charles and his wry sense of humor enables her to push aside any distracting thoughts about Myka, at least for a little while. The book she settles with is not quite as successful in allowing her to forget the way Myka's lips felt pressed against her own or the way her soft curls brushed against her skin or the way her body seemed to meld into Helena's own for one brief, perfect moment.

Helena goes to bed early and rises early to return to work the following day.

She doesn't see Myka at all the day after Christmas, and is relieved by that fact and then instantly sorrowful that she should feel relief. It was just a kiss. She'll get over it and so will Myka. They can just blame the mistletoe. Helena glances above the door of the elevator at the thought. The fur boughs and ribbon remain in tact but she is surprised to note the mistletoe is missing. She scowls at the discovery, as even the excuse to blame the mistletoe is taken from her now. She sighs. Certainly one day soon she and Myka will be able to laugh over the misguided kiss, though the thought does not bring any comfort to Helena.

She doesn't see Myka the week following Christmas either. Helena decides it's likely Myka took off work this week and relaxes just a little, figuring that perhaps she won't have to confront her just yet.

* * *

><p>New Year's Eve arrives with little fanfare and Helena is once again the last person to leave the office. It's already after eleven when she glances at her watch as she waits for the elevator and vaguely wonders how it got to be so late. She closes her eyes as the elevator begins its descent, but it doesn't get far at all when she feels it come to a halt. Opening her eyes wide, she glances at the floor number. Forty. Of course it would be the fortieth floor. She's not even a little surprised when Myka steps aboard. She has an urge to laugh at the absurdity.<p>

"Helena…hi," Myka says offering a shy smile.

Helena manages a choked, "Hello, Myka," at the sight of her. For tonight Myka is an absolute vision. Her hair is coiled into a soft bun, a stray curl trailing down the back of her slender neck, a string of pearls rest against her collarbone, contrasting beautifully with the black dress she wears. Helena swallows hard, feeling completely underdressed in comparison wearing nothing more than dark slacks and a vest over a button down shirt.

"You look…lovely," Helena goes on to say. "On your way to a party this evening I presume?"

Myka shrugs bare shoulders. "That was the original plan. Pete and his girlfriend are having a few friends over tonight. But, well you know how work can take over sometimes."

"Yes, of course," Helena replies. "Still," she says glancing at her watch again, "it's a little more than a half hour before midnight, perhaps you can still make it to the party," she offers encouragingly.

Myka looks directly at Helena then. "I don't really want to go to the party. I'm really not much of a party-goer."

"No? But your dress…," Helena falters as her eyes wander from Myka's bare shoulders down the length of her legs, "it seems you did dress for the occasion."

"I didn't wear this dress…only for the party," Myka says before glancing away.

Helena feels her heart skip a beat at the words. "What other reason could you possibly have for wearing that dress?" Helena asks, feeling her throat suddenly become dry at the potential answer awaiting her.

Myka turns to look at Helena again, her eyes focusing so intently, Helena is almost certain Myka can see the desire that must emanate from her. She is certain of it when Myka finally speaks again.

"You kissed me."

"I did…yes," Helena agrees breathlessly.

"Why?"

"There was mistletoe…it is tradition after all," Helena tries to sound nonchalant and utterly failing.

"I see," Myka nods. "So you only kissed me because of a tradition then?" she raises a brow.

"Well, it seemed the appropriate action to take at the time," Helena says.

"And what about tonight? It's New Year's Eve. If we happen to be in the same proximity at midnight, you'll kiss me then too…for tradition?" Myka inquires.

"Well I…I suppose since it is tradition…" Helena stumbles over her words.

"I see," Myka says again then glances at her watch. She glances back at Helena and reaches across her to touch a button on the panel, effectively bringing the elevator to a halt.

Helena looks up to find they're stopped between floors twelve and fourteen and briefly wonders why so many buildings still refuse to acknowledge a floor thirteen. Even if they don't mark it floor thirteen, there is still a thirteenth floor…her train of thought extinguishes as Myka steps closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Helena asks startled.

"It's too far from midnight," Myka says. "If you need a silly tradition as an excuse to kiss me again, I've come prepared this time, bringing my own mistletoe," Myka says pulling the little sprig from her satchel and twirling it between long fingers, her eyes shining in a way that takes Helena's breath away. "And I wore this dress tonight, hoping I might see you."

"You did?" Helena asks breathless.

Myka nods. "And now…I've stopped the elevator so that this time you kiss me properly, without leaving me so quickly afterward," Myka grins.

"Oh, darling," Helena breathes, "I have no intention of leaving you ever again if you want me to stay."

"I want you to stay, Helena," Myka whispers stepping closer still.

"Are you certain?" Helena whispers. "The last time I kissed you…you looked so startled. I thought…I thought I'd misread everything…that you didn't want…me."

Myka huffs in exasperation. "I _was_ startled. I never thought you…the most stunningly beautiful woman I've ever known…would want _me_," Myka says, her eyes darting away from Helena at her admission.

"Oh," Helena breaths at last understanding. "Myka, I've wanted no one but you from the moment we first met."

"Really?" Myka asks, a grin beginning to replace her apprehension.

"Really," Helena says with conviction. She reaches out then, brushing her fingers against Myka's as she takes the mistletoe from her to hold between her own fingers. "And I no longer need this as an excuse, to kiss you?" Helena asks, watching Myka slowly shake her head.

"Aces," Helena grins as she tosses the little plant over her shoulder before stepping closer to Myka, one arm encircling her waist as the other reaches up to gently palm her cheek, guiding Myka into a kiss that begins slow and soft but quickly turns heated when Myka moans into her mouth.

They part moments later, foreheads resting against one another as they gasp for breath. A few more curls have escaped Myka's bun and there may be one more button undone from Helena's blouse than was before, but neither woman cares about their slight disarray.

"I think I am very quickly falling in love with you, Myka Bering," Helena confesses breathlessly.

Myka laughs happily at the spoken words before capturing Helena's lips once more. "That's good to know," she says when they part again, "because I'm falling in love with you too," she smiles fondly.

Helena wants nothing more than to fall into another heated kiss, but Myka pulls back just enough to push another button on the panel to set the elevator in motion again, her fingers entwining with Helena's and her eyes shining bright.

"I think there's probably a better place to do this than in an elevator," Myka grins.

"Oh, darling, I know the perfect place," Helena smirks.

Myka leans forward to place another lingering kiss against Helena's lips, parting when the elevator chimes and the doors open to the lobby. "Take me there," she says as hands still entwined, they walk into a new beginning.


End file.
